monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fionnuala O'Seal
Fionnuala "Fiorella" O'Seal - Nastoletnia córka Selkie. Pochodzi z Irlandii, gdzie spędziła praktycznie całe swoje życie. Przeprowadziła się do USA parę miesięcy temu i rodzice musieli zapisać ją do nowej szkoły. Wybór padł na Straszyceum. Choć zapewniali ją, że zrobili to po to, żeby zapewnić jej lepszą przyszłość dziewczyna jest sceptycznie nastawiona do tego miejsca i stara się ze wszystkich sił udowodnić, że się tu nie nadaję i lepiej by jej było wrócić tam skąd przybyła. Osobowość Choć rasa Fiorelli wydaje się poważna to jest ona ekscentryczką, która kocha dobrą zabawę i swoich przyjaciół. Za dziecka mogła liczyć na wszystko co najlepsze ze strony rodziców, więc obecnie jest rozpieszczona. Fiorella lubi wiedzieć co się wokół niej dzieje a także z kim ma do czynienia dlatego zbiera wszelkie informacje o uczniach i szkole. Czasem z nie do końca wiarygodnych źródeł. Działa to jednak tylko w jedną stronę, gdyż nie daje mówić o sobie. Uwielbia też płatać figle innym; jest dobra w ich planowaniu, ale od czasu wyprowadzki jej kawały stały się bardziej złośliwe. Jest to związane z tęsknotą za dawnym domem i jej determinacją by tam powrócić. Mimo to dla przyjaciół jest bardzo serdeczna i za każdym razem znajdzie z nimi wspólny temat rozmów (oczywiście nie oznacza to, że czasami nie zrobi im jakiegoś niewinnego kawału). Przed przyjazdem do USA była niezwykle towarzyska, lecz obecnie ma pewne obawy co do nowego otoczenia. Od natarczywych myśli ucieka pływając w morzach pod postacią foki. Jeśli jest czymś niezwykle zainteresowana potrafi godzinami spędzać czas na teorii i praktyce tegoż kunsztu. Mimo że stara się być postrzegana jako bardziej dojrzała to słabo jej to wychodzi. Ma ciut wybuchowy charakter, bardzo mocno wszystko przeżywa a czasem zdarza jej się histeryzować. Kiedy coś jej nie wyjdzie jest nadąsana na cały świat. Ze względu na jej podejście do szkoły dość słabo sobie w niej radzi. Wyjątkiem są jej ulubione przedmioty, z których ma same czwórki i piątki. Rodzice próbują znaleźć jej korepetytorów, jednak do tej pory żaden nie wytrzymał z nią dłużej niż tydzień. Wygląd Fiorella jest młodą Selkie. Dziewczyna ma lekko szarawą skórę z ciemniejszymi cętkami i duże, brązowe oczy z długimi rzęsami. Jej włosy są falowane, koloru niebiesko-grafitowego (farbuje). Tej samej barwy są jej brwi. W formie humanoidalnej posiada foczy ogon, wąsiki, wibrysy przy powiekach, nos oraz ciemnoszarą błonę pławną między palcami. Nosi monokl ze szkłem "zerówką", utrzymuje się dzięki zaczepieniu do skóry. Relacje 'Rodzina' Fiorella jest jedynaczką. Z rodzicami od czasu wyprowadzki ma napięte relacje. Ma im to za złe a po każdym jej kawale wybucha niemała kłótnia. Jej mama pracuje jako instruktorka pływania a ojciec jest biologiem morskim na Willamette University. 'Przyjaciele' Na tą chwilę Fiorella znalazła przyjaciółkę jedynie w Quartie Von Lubricant oraz Cici Clock. Połączyła je pasja do Steampunku i stworzyły niemal nierozłączną paczkę. Często chodzi z nimi do klubokawiarni i dzieli się najnowszymi dziełami. Przyjaźni się także z Xeth'tanuth, z z którym często płata figle innym uczniom oraz Serena Aguado. 'Znajomi' Fiorella jako płatająca wiele psikusów zdążyła już zaznajomić się ze słynnym kotołaczym trio. Czasami pomagają sobie nawzajem w kawałach. Zna również Lagoonę Blue i Venus McFlytrap w związku z ich podejściem do śmiecenia. 'Wrogowie' Fiorella jest na wojennej ścieżce ze Spectrą Vondergeist z powodu wścibstwa duszki. Selkie znalazła także nie przyjaciółkę w Avaron Ronuisge, poróżnił je ich przeciwny pogląd na sztukę. 'Miłość' Fiorella póki co jest za młoda i nie myśli o poważnym związku. Dziewczyna z odrazą spogląda na wszelkich zakochańców w swoim otoczeniu, a naśladowanie odgłosów wymiotnych, czy mina niczym po skosztowaniu cytryny na widok jakichkolwiek czułości między potworzych, to już jej klasyczne zagrania. Dzięki takiemu zachowaniu, Fiorella uważana jest na zbyt niedojrzałą by stworzyć z kimś parę, dlatego żaden chłopak niema sił by do niej zagadać. 'Zwierzak' Fiorella posiada rawkę błazenka o imieniu Auger. Zauważyła go kiedyś w sklepie zoologicznym w Irlandii. Niezwykłe ubarwienie i niska cena sprawiły, że kupiła go bez zastanowienia; kompletnie nieprzygotowana na jego siłę i agresję. Zainteresowania *'Subkultura steampunk' - Odkąd tylko Fiorella dowiedziała się o istnieniu steampunku zapragnęła wiedzieć jak najwięcej na jego temat. Pod jego wpływem zmieniła swój styl oraz wnętrze pokoju. Świat oparty na parze wydaje jej się niezwykle pociągający i tajemniczy. *'Czytanie' - Zimnymi wieczorami Fiorella potrafi w nieskończoność siedzieć przy kominku z herbatą i czytać komiksy lub książki. Najczęściej czyta baśnie m.in.: Dickens'a, ale nie pogardzi też poważniejszą literaturą. *'Oceanografia' - Jako mieszkanka otwartych wód Fiorella stara się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o jej faunie i florze oraz sposobach ochrony przez wszelkimi rodzajami zanieczyszczeń. Zdolności *'Transformacja' - Fiorella potrafi ze swojej humanoidalnej postaci przeistoczyć się w fokę i na odwrót. *'Wstrzymywanie oddechu' - Fiorella potrafi na niezwykle długo wstrzymać powietrze będąc pod wodą - szczególnie pod zwierzęcą postacią. Umiejętności *'Pływanie i nurkowanie' - Jak przystało na wodnego potwora Fiorella świetnie pływa oraz dobrze radzi sobie z nurkowaniem na znaczne głębokości. *'Kawały' - Fiorella wie jakie trzeba podjąć kroki, aby wykonać numer stulecia. Co więcej z psikusów, które miały poważne konsekwencje zawsze wychodzi bez szwanku. *'Tworzenie rzeźb' - Fiorella potrafi stworzyć niezwykłe dzieła sztuki z metalu i drewna. Najbardziej lubi robić rzeźby ruchome lub nawiązujące wyglądem do steampunku. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznym ogonie *Foczych "wąsikach" *Sposobie bycia *Irlandzkim akcencie Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Fiorella, Fio, Foczka, Perełka. Ulubione powiedzonka: ''' - "I tak w Irlandii jest lepiej", "Mam cię", "Jak rybka na haczyk..." '''Najbardziej lubi: Pływać samotnie pod postacią foki oraz spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w klubach. ...a najmniej: Śmieci w wodach i obgadywanie jej persony. Zwierzak: ''' Rawka błazen Auger. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Kremu nawilżającego, butelki wody mineralnej, zdjęcia starego domu i kawałka foczej skóry. Ulubiony kolor: ' Granatowy. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' Niemal całą ścianę zajmuje jej akwarium dla Auger'a. Stworzyła również stalową rękę, aby móc go karmić bez obaw o odcięcie palców. 'Ciekawostka: ' Zanim poznała Steampunk ubierała się w tradycyjne stroje swoich ojczystych rejonów. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "białe ramię" pochodzi od słów w j.irlandzkim fionn "biały" oraz guala "ramię". W jednej z irlandzkich legend Fionnuala była jednym z czworga dzieci Lira które zostały zmienione w białe łabędzie na ponad 900 lat. *Fiorella była adoptem. *Postać pierwotnie należała do PixieGiggler. Jej autorstwa jest tekst na stronie oraz idea, by Fiorella lubiła Steampunk. *Fiorella nawet w postaci humanoidalnej nie posiada małżowin usznych, przez co nie może nosić kolczyków. *Jej ulubionym komiksem jest Liga niezwykłych dżentelmenów a książką Wielki Gatsby. *W przeciwieństwie do większości wodnych stworzeń jej skóra nie potrzebuje stałego nawilżania. *Auger pochodzi z angielskiego i tłumaczy się jako "wiertło". *Drugi człon jej nazwiska w przetłumaczenia z j. Ang. Oznacza " Foka". Biografia skrócona Panna di Seal urodziła się w Dublinie w skromnym acz przytulnym domku jej rodziców. Starali się od dłuższego czasu o potomka, więc Fiorella była dla nich wielkim skarbem. Zawsze darzyli ją miłością i ciepłem, i pragnęli, aby w życiu dostawała to, co najlepsze. Przykładali też wielką wagę do rozwijania i opanowywania przez nią mocy Selkie. Dzieciństwo upłynęło wręcz błogo. Dziewczyna była otoczona nieskazitelną przyrodą Islandzkiej wyspy, dużo pływała przy morskich brzegach, a jej jedynym zmartwieniem była nauka w szkole, choć foczka całkiem dobrze sobie z nią radziła. Miła, towarzyska i uprzejma; niemal chodzący ideał. Gdyby nie jej dowcipy, które robiła od czasu do czasu zapewne zostałaby uznana za wcielenie anioła. Była niezwykle związana z otaczającymi ją widokami, domem, krajem i jego tradycją. Początek wieku nastoletniego przebiegał u niej łagodnie. Rodzice byli dumni, że udało im się wychować taką perełkę. Kłopoty zaczęły się kiedy jej ojciec dostał propozycję pracy na Willamette University w Salem w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Początkowo wraz z żoną wahali się co do opuszczenia ojczyzny, ale stwierdzili, że przeprowadzka mogłaby pomóc Fiorelli w wyznaczeniu sobie celów i poszerzeniu horyzontów poza tym dodatkowa kasa zawsze się przyda. Po znalezieniu nowego zakwaterowania postanowili ujawnić foczce niespodziankę - wyprowadzkę do USA i zapisanie do nowej szkoły. Jednak jej reakcja była bardzo daleka od oczekiwanej - zaczęła krzyczeć, histeryzować i wybiegła z domu. Znaleźli ją po 3 godzinach zapłakaną nad brzegiem morza. Po dłuższej rozmowie i wielu namowach Fiorella zgodziła się wrócić do domu i polecieć z nimi do USA jakby miała co najmniej jakieś inne wyjście. Od tamtej pory jej charakter uległ znacznemu pogorszeniu: robi innym uczniom a nawet nauczycielom upokarzające kawały, nie uważa na lekcjach i dostaje coraz gorsze stopnie. Mimo wszystko rodzice postanowili osiedlić się w Stanach na stałe i raczej nic, nawet dąsy ich jedynej córki, nie zwiastują, żeby zmienili zdanie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300px '''Selkie – szkocki Silkie, w mitologii celtyckiej istoty mogące zmienić się z foki w człowieka lub bogini porządków domowych. Przemiana odbywa się poprzez zrzucenie foczej skóry. Przywdziewając ją ponownie, selkie może znów przybrać zwierzęcą formę. Ich nazwa pochodzi z Orkadów, gdzie słowem selkie określa się każdą fokę. W większości legend kobieta-selkie zakochuje się w mężczyźnie i dla niego porzuca życie w morzu. Po pewnym czasie tęsknota jest jednak tak duża, że selkie ponownie przybiera kształt foki. W zależności od wersji ukochani bądź nie wiedzą, że zakochali się w selkie, bądź wiedząc o tym ukrywają foczą skórę, aby zapobiec powrotowi do morza. Selkie-mężczyźni raczej w mitach się nie pojawiają. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300px Irlandia - państwo w Europie Zachodniej będące członkiem Unii Europejskiej. Zajmuje większość terytorium wyspy o tej samej nazwie. Historyczną, łacińską nazwą Irlandii, nadaną przez Rzymian, była Hibernia, pochodząca od greckiego określenia Ἰουερνία (Iuernia). Spotykana jest także nazwa Ἰέρνη (Iernē). Nazwa rzymska została „przerobiona” na Hibernia ze względu na swoje podobieństwo do wyrazu (łac.) hibernus – „zimowy”. Staroirlandzkie zapożyczenie nazwy jako īweriū / īwerion, po pewnym czasie przeistoczyło się we współczesną nazwę Éire. Pierwsze znane ślady osadnictwa na terenach Irlandii szacowane są na około 8000 p.n.e. i były to migracje myśliwych z kontynentu europejskiego. Pozostałością po tych ludach są serie neolitycznych grobowców jak np. Newgrange. Koniec angielskiej dominacji miał miejsce w początkach XX wieku, najpierw poprzez rozpoczęcie powstania wielkanocnego w 1916 roku oraz poprzez podpisanie Traktatu angielsko-irlandzkiego w 1921. W tym okresie powstał również pierwszy rząd irlandzki z Éamonem de Valerą na czele, co spowodowało wybuch irlandzkiej wojny domowej. Ostatecznie w 1937 w życie weszła Konstytucja Irlandii, na mocy której utworzono państwo Irlandię, która to obowiązuje do dnia dzisiejszego. Galeria FiorellaRM.jpg|Concept art FiorellaRM2.jpg|Concept art nr 2 Fiorella i Libellule.jpeg|z Libellule Luisant FiorellaNadMorzem.jpg FiorellaID.jpg Fionnuala szybki szkic.jpg W różnych seriach Fiorella w eleganckiej sukience szkic.jpg Fiorella FDOS.jpg|Obecne ID, seria First Day of School Fiorella szkic stroju jakiegośtam.jpg Od innych Fiorella Skullette.PNG|Skullette od PixieGiggler Meta Timeline *'7 września 2016': PixieGiggler adoptuję Fiorellę od Rochi mouscedes *'8 września 2016': Pojawienie się pierwszego Concept artu od Rochi mouscedes *'8 września 2016': Profil Fiorelli di Seal zostaje opublikowany. Pixie zastrzega tekst (nie licząc opisów miejsca pochodzenia i klasycznego potwora). *'8 styczeń 2017': PixieGiggler oddaje postać Rochi mouscedes. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Fiorellą swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Selkie Kategoria:Irlandia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija